Somewhere In Between
by Heat20
Summary: CompleteThis is a story between Pippin and a female character I created named Daisy...or Des as she prefers.With her tom boy nature her and Pippin are a perfect match...but do they know that?It's my first fanfic i've posted so go easy on me....
1. chapter 1

Somewhere in Between-A tale of hobbit friendship  
  
  
Daisy sighed and tried to relax as the breeze gently ruffled her hair. The sun warmed her whole body, as she lay on top of her favorite hillside, her whole body that is except her heart. Upon hearing what her father had said to her mother that morning a heavy weight had rested on her chest and she couldn't shake it off no matter how hard she tried.  
  
Suddenly she could hear two voices, laughing, talking, and quickly drawing nearer. Groaning she rolled over and buried her face in the grass. In her misery she had completely forgotten she was meeting her best friends there that afternoon. But she simply hoped against hope that they would leave her alone to pity herself until supper. She hoped, but she knew her hopes were in vain.  
  
"Oomf!"she grunted as the weight of one of her friends,she guessed it was Pippin, landed on her back.  
  
"Good morning my dear Daisy!" Pippin chirped, however his bubbly laughter was replaced by a yelp as Daisy rolled over and flung him off.  
  
"That'll teach you to almost break my back foolish Took!"she growled,"and NEVER call me Daisy!"she muttered.  
  
Pippin grumbled as he rubbed his side where he had landed on a rock, but Merry had noticed the stormy look in his friends eyes.  
  
"Something the matter Des?"he asked.  
  
"Everything,"she groaned, flopping back into the grass.  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged a glance before Merry said,"Would you care to elaborate?"  
  
Daisy sat up, but avoided looking either of her friends in the eye, instead absently picking the grass at her feet. She took a deep breath before blurting out," My parents are having my cousin Lily move in with us so that she can teach me to be..."here she paused and grimaced,"...to be...a lady."  
  
Merry and Pippin sat silent for a moment before breaking into peals of laughter.  
  
"You?"Pippin spluttered holding his sides,"Des Baggins?A lady?" By now tears were streaming down the faces of the two hobbit lads as they struggled to regain their breath.  
  
Daisy's face was flaming as she stood, fists clenched at her sides and eyes flashing, "It isn't funny!"she spat.  
  
Her two friends sobered up quickly. They recognized the look on her face and Merry remembered all too well the time he had pushed her beyond this point and had gotten a black eye to pay for it.  
  
"How did you find out?" Pippin asked.  
  
Daisy sighed,"I heard my parents talking this morning,"she imitated her father gruff voice,"She need to learn to act proper. To wear dresses and stay home and do ladylike things."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I wear uncomfortable dresses and learn to cook and knit and other such things,"she replied in disgust.  
  
"But then you can come and hang out with me and Merry once it's all done, right?"Pippin asked.  
  
She shook her dark brown curls and her sapphire eyes pooled with tears,"I'm not so sure. They also said that by the time I come of age next spring I have to announce my marriage."  
  
"Marriage?!?"gasped both her friends and Pippins bright green eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"But no one's ever even courted you yet!"he said.  
  
"I know! And I don't even want to be married yet,"she cried.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Merry asked,"How long until Lily comes?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
The three hobbits sat in defeat on top of their favorite hill. Silence was a rare occurrence among these three and even now it didn't last long before Pippin looked up, and the familiar devious twinkle glimmered in his eye.  
  
"Well Des, at least you should have a last supper fit for a king,"he said.  
  
Merry sighed,"she's not being executed Pip."  
  
"Well, it's pretty darn close!"Pippin countered,"Wearing a dress and not allowed to come out to create mischief?It's practically prison!"  
  
Daisy groaned,"And this is making me feel better how?"  
  
"And besides Pip, you don't object to dresses when they're on the lasses you date!"Merry joked.  
  
"Well that's because I'm not wearing them,"he retorted,"and sometimes neither are they!"Pippin smirked,"but never mind that."  
  
"We don't want to,"Daisy muttered.  
  
"Well my friend, if this is your last day of freedom, you deserve an excellent last supper. And what better for supper than mushrooms?"Pippin asked pulling Daisy to her feet.  
  
She met his bright green gaze with her own sapphire eyes and he grinned when he saw that they were once again gleaming with mischief.  
  
"And what better mushrooms..."she started.  
  
"...than ones stolen from Farmer Maggots crop?"Merry finished throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Des you couldn't ask for a better meal."Pippin grinned.  
  
"You're right about that Pip,"she said taking her friends arms. She dragged the two of them off, happy to forget her problems for as long as she could.  
**** 


	2. chapter 2

"You,"Pippin laughed,"are so drunk!"  
  
"So are you!"Daisy retorted.  
  
"True,"he smirked,"but not as bad as Merry!"  
  
"Ugh,"Daisy groaned,"do you even remember the last time he was so drunk that we had to carry him home?"  
  
Pippin shifted Merry's weight in his arms,"Whenever it was, he weighed a lot less!"  
  
Daisy sighed in relief as Bag End, where Merry and Pippin were staying with Frodo, drifted into view. They somehow managed to open the gate and drag Merry in. Pippin knocked on the door and it was almost immidiately answered by Frodo.  
  
Anyone who had never seen Daisy and Frodo together before would have thought them to be brother and sister instead of simply cousins. They both had the same dark silky curls, slight build and chiseled facial features. They also shared the striking sapphire eyes. These looks were what got Frodo so much attention from the hobbit lasses, and had she known it, attracted so many lads to Daisy.  
  
"Des!,"he cried,"It's great to see you. You too Pip...although what happened to Merry?"he laughed raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "How much did he have?"he asked helping to drag his cousin indoors.  
  
"Oh not enough to pass out."Daisy replied.  
  
"At least not until he fell off his stool and hit his head while demanding another pint,"Pippin added.  
  
Frodo simply laughed and they managed to put Merry into his room. Then the three other hobbits made their way into the parlor and sat down by the fire.  
  
"So Des..."Frodo started,"I talked to Aunt Dora today,"he trailed off,"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, but there was never a challenge a Baggins couldn't face right?"she asked.  
  
"Of course not."Frodo smiled,"Your mother also said that if you want you can stay at Bag End tonight. As long as you're home before afternoon tea to meet Lily. I think she knew you might be up to your usual activities with Merry and Pip, and would rather you could sleep them off here,"he grinned.  
  
"Thanks Frodo,"Daisy smiled,"I'd be glad to stay here and enjoy some last hours of freedom in the morning."She said. Then she yawned and said,"but I think I'll be off to bed before I fall asleep in this chair. Goodnight Frodo, 'night Pip,"she murmered before stumbling off down the hallway to bed.  
  
****  
  
Daisy opned her eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in through the window across her room. This however did not help the dull ache in her head that was brought on by a few too many ale's the night before. She groaned and rolling over pulled a pillow over her head planning to sleep for a few more hours.   
  
Suddenly her door banged open and in bounded Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Rise and shine!"Merry cried.  
  
"Blasted hobbits!"Daisy cursed as they dragged off her blankets. "Why can't you suffer from hangovers like normal hobbits?"She sat up running a hand through her mussed up curls and straightened the clothes she had slept in. Taking a few deep breaths she was glad that her headache started to subside.  
  
"Because we woke up early and already suffered. Now it's your turn!"Merry grinned, ducking as a pillow sailed his way.  
  
Pippin however was too slow to react and his cry was muffled by the pillow which hit his face. Daisy was glad she wasn't too ill as she dodged an attack by Pippin. Unfortunately Merry had grabbed a pillow as well and was now on the attack. Their cries and laughter grew until Frodo and Sam, who had been preparing elevenses went to see what was going on. They were shocked to see feathers floating through the air, though not nearly as surprised to see the three flushed and guilty looking hobbits in the middle of the mess.  
  
Pippin cleared his throat,"Um...I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you a gang of runaway chickens just came through here?"he asked grinning sheepishly.  
  
Frodo couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, and soon all five hobbits were comletely overcome by the mirth. Finally, laughter subsiding Sam instructed the three culprits to clean up before elevenses then they could help to pack the picnic lunch that they could take up to their favorite spot. 


	3. chapter 3

Hi everybody! Wow thank you so much for all the reviews...it's nice to know that people are actually reading this story and like it. And if you don't like it well thanks for the input anyways because then I can improve my work..  
  
As for explaining that this is indeed an alternate universe well it's one created from in my mind and it's the way my story goes not the way Lord of the Rings actually goes. If you don't like my story well don't read it. Also I have been requested to explain Daisy's relationship to Bilbo and Frodo. Well in the appendices at the end of Lord of the Rings there is a family tree. And on that family tree Frodo's first cousin(to the right) is named Daisy. However I made her 40 years younger so that she went along with the idea for my story better. Basically I stole her name and wrote about her. None of these characters technically are mine they all belong to tolkien and the only reason I'm writing about them is for the pleasure of writing. So without further ado....here's the next part of my story.  
  
  
  
"Wow,that was an amazing lunch,"Frodo sighed happily.  
  
"And this, is the life!"Pippin said, tucking his arms behind his head as he laid back.  
  
"You've never said anything more intelligent in your life Pip!"Daisy exclaimed following her friends lead and laying back onto the soft cushion of grass. She sighed happily and allowed the sun to dance across her skin.  
****  
  
Daisy grimaced, rolling out from underneath the hand Merry had somehow thrown across her face while sleeping. Suddenly gasping she shot upright.  
  
"What time is it?"she demanded.  
  
Frodo cracked open an eye and looked up to the sky."Mmm, I'd say about time for afternoon tea."he mumbled.  
  
"Argh!I'm late!"she shrieked, awakening the other dozing hobbits as the leapt over top of them."My parents will kill me! I've got to go,"she said brushing off leaves,"See you all at your birthday Sam!"She yelled over her shoulder as she dashed down the hill.  
  
Twenty minutes later she ran up behind her home, ducking and scurrying under windows. Finally she reached her own window and leaping inside her caught her foot on the sill and landed sprawled on her face on the floor. Cursing she leapt up and throwing off the comfortable breeches and shirt she always wore she searched through her clothes until she found her only semi-presentable dress. It had a tear at the hem and a grass stain on the side, but it's pale blue color set off her eyes. She grimaced rubbing her cheek where she had landed and carefully climbing through the window she made her way around to the front door.  
  
"I'm back!"She called.  
  
She could see her parents by the fireplace and her cousin Lily in front of them.  
  
"Well little Daisy,"Lily said ignoring the way Daisy bristled at being called little, and by her name. "Let me look at you."  
  
Daisy stepped forward and Lily scanned her younger cousin. She took in everything frokm the ratty old dress, to the bruise forming on her cheek, to the grass and leaves still in her hair.  
  
Lily sighed,"I can see I have my work cut out for me."  
  
****  
  
Daisy sighed as she flopped on her bed late one night. It was the night before Sam's party and she was exhausted.Lily had been driving her crazy y not only forcing her to wear a dress, but by teaching her how to sit properly, talk properly and eat properly. Not to mention the rigorous dance training. And just when she could have really used it, Lily informed her that ladies do not drink ale! Finally when she thought she couldn't possibly take anymore Lily had proclaimed Daisy ready to attend Sam's party.  
  
Daisy groaned and pulled the blanket over herself as she drifted into dreams dominated by dresses and tea parties.  
  
****  
  
Daisy grimaced as Lily yanked off her covers.  
  
"Go away, it's too early!"she mumbled.  
  
"It's after elevenses which means we've only got 5 hours to make you look beautiful. In other words we need all the time we can get. Up now!"Lily retorted.  
  
"Fine but I'd rather go in breeches and a normal shirt I'll have you know,"Daisy growled.  
  
"Tha may be, but your mother got you a new dress so you're wearing it."  
  
****  
Daisy stared at herself in the mirror a few hours later. She had bathed and washed her hair which now hung in soft chestnut curls, waving down to her shoulders and free from leaves and grass for once. She wore a beautiful deep blue dress that seemed to make her sapphire eyes brighter than every.  
  
"That's me?"she gasped.  
"Of course silly, haven't you ever seen yourself in the mirror?"  
  
"But....now I actually look, pretty."Daisy muttered blushing.  
  
"YOu always were pretty little cousin. Now let's head out, it's almost time for Sam's party and I'm sure he won't want one of his good friends to be missing,"Lily said and she took her cousins arm and dragged her out the door. 


	4. chapter 4

The closer they drew to the party, the more apprehensive Daisy grew. Her friends hadn't seen her in a dress since she was 10. That had been as Merry's party and she had made such a fuss that her mother had given up on trying to make her wear dresses. Now, she wondered what the reaction would be at the party. Would everyone laugh? Worse, would Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin laugh?  
  
"Lily you go ahead without me, I need to be alone for a few minutes."  
  
Lily glanced her way, but smiled slightly and nodded, "just don't take too long and don't get dirty!"she called as Daisy headed off.  
  
She raced down the road but when she heard voices, she dove over a low fence and watched throught the cracks as Merry and Pippin walked by. She ducked her head and held her breath until her two best friends passed by.   
  
Sighing Daisy held her head and debated over going to the party and possibly being laughed at, or going home and risking a whippping from her father. She decided on the party.  
  
She hurried up the road and as she was getting there, she could see Sam closing the door. He must have greeted everyone else already.  
  
"Sam wait!"she cried.  
  
Sam opened the door and glanced at her with a confused look on his face. Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Des?"Sam gasped.  
  
Daisy sighed,"Yes, go ahead and laugh if you want. I probably look like a fool in this dress."  
  
"You don't,"Sam smiled,"You look fantastic."  
  
"Really?"Daisy asked.  
  
"Definately!"Sam grinned, "Now come on, we can't leave all my guests waiting!"  
  
"Of course not!"Daisy laughed, "and after all, at least one of us should get to enjoy a good pint.  
  
****  
  
As Daisy stepped into Sam's backyard she was surprised to see how many people were really there. There were friends, relations and relations of friends that no one really knew. She could see Merry and Pippin standing on the other side of the field and she ducked her head, feeling suddenly shy. She spotted Frodo and headed in his direction hoping that if she was talking to him she could have her back to her other two friends.  
  
"Hello Frodo,"she said keeping her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Daisy?,"Frodo gasped, and then his face broke into a brilliant smile and he picked up his younger cousin swinging her around in a circle. "You look beautiful!"Frodo smiled.  
  
Daisy laughed and met Frodo's gaze. Frodo however was glancing over her shoulder and from the voices she could hear approaching she figured Merry and Pippin were on their way over.   
  
"Would you excuse me Frodo, I need to get myself something to drink!"she blurted before dashing over to the refreshment table.  
  
Once there she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her racing nerves. Finally giving up she glanced around to make sure Lily wasn't looking and drank an ale back in one gulp. Feeling a little better she sighed and glanced at all the food and drink piled onto the table, and tried to decide how much food would be an un-lady like amount.   
  
Suddenly she heard someone behind her say, "Now what is an absolutely stunning lass like you doing all by yourself over here?Shouldn't you be off dancing?"  
  
Turning around she gasped at the image of the person before her. He was almost identical looking to Pippin. Bright green eyes that shone with mischeif and dark brown curly hair that brushed his shoulders. The only difference was that he seemed to be older and had a sturdier build than her best friend.  
  
"Oh forgive my rudeness miss, I'm Ferdibrand Took, but call me Brandy as all my friends do."He smiled.  
  
"I'm Daisy,"she managed to choke out past her disbelief at his resemblance to her friend. "Oh I mean Daisy Baggins."  
  
"Well Daisy Baggins, would you care to join me for this dance?"Brandy asked.  
  
"I...uh...."she glanced toward the dance floor and flushed,"I mean I'd love too."She replied inwardly kicking herself for not being able to form coherent sentences.  
  
Brandy took her arm and led her out to the main dance floor. She felt nervous but as a lively song started Brandy spun her into his body and twirled her out again. She soon lost all her sense of thought and lived only for the excitement of the moment on the dance floor.  
  
Everyone at the party pulled back leaving the entire dance floor empty for the two young hobbits. Brandy tossed Daisy up into the air and caught her, immidiately sending her into another sequence of spins and twirls.  
  
On the side of the dance floor Merry and Pippin stood watching the couple who had taken over the crowds attention.  
  
"Who do ya suppose that is dancing with Brandy, Mer?"Pippin asked.  
  
Suddenly Frodo snuck up behind them."Oh come on Pip, don't tell me that you can't recognize someone you've been playing with since you were young?"  
  
"Who...."Pippin started but suddenly his eyes widened."No way!"he gasped.  
  
"Are you saying that that's Des, Frodo?"Merry asked.  
  
"I am and if you two weren't so blind perhaps you'd have noticed before. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask your older sister for a dance my dear Pippin." and with that Frodo left the two of them staring at their best friend.   
  
Suddenly Pippin felt like he was going to be sick. He had never seen Daisy having so much fun unless he was with either him or Merry, and suddenly he hated his cousin for being able to make her laugh the way he could. Pippin narrowed his eyes and watched the movements of the couple on the dance floor with growing irritation. Everytime Daisy was pulled in close to Brandy he felt like pounding his cousins pretty face into the ground. The song finally ended but he felt almost like being sick when he saw Daisy give Brandy a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading over to the refreshment table.  
  
Merry stood watching Pippin as Daisy made her way to the other side of the field. He knew better than to try to advise his cousin in this mood, but he thought he knew what was bothering him anyways. He had noticed the way that Pippin had seemed to be including Daisy in their plans more than ever these last few years. He didn't think Pippin realised he loved Daisy, but Merry had known since they were little that those two were meant to be together. He shoved his cousin and gestured to their friend across the dancefloor.Pippin looked at him and then smiled faintly before making his way through the crowd to the other side of the field. 


	5. chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading it and reviewing my story.Anyways this is the last chapter in this story but there is a sequel in the works and I'll post it as soon as I can. That is if people are kind enough to review my story so I know people are still reading it and would be interested in a sequel.  
Anyways enjoy my last chapter of my first story...I hope that it isn't too horrible...I'm not so good at the kissing stuff but I do my best. Hooray so read and review :)  
  
  
  
  
Pippin came up almost silently behind Daisy so that when he cleared his throat she jumped and almost spilt punch down the front of her dress. She spun around and her eyes lit up when she saw her friend. Pippin forgot to speak for a moment feeling almost as if he could drown in the depths of her sparkling eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful Des,"he said once he had caught his breath.  
  
A pink flush lit her cheeks and she glanced down at her drink,"Thanks Pip,means a lot coming from you.I was sure you'd be laughing at me."she said.  
  
Pippin's mouth dropped,"Why?Why would I laugh at you when you look so amazingly beautiful?"  
  
Daisy smiled and lightly punched Pippin's arm,"Because that's what we do isn't it?"Suddenly Brandy walked up behind her and placed his hand on Daisy's shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready for me to walk you home Daisy?"Brandy asked.  
  
Pippin almost smiled at that, figuring Daisy would deck Brandy good for not calling her by her prefered nickname. However she simply smiled and laced her arm through Brandy's. She smiled briefly at Pippin and then the two of them were gone leaving Pippin to stare openmouthed after them, his heart falling to the floor.  
  
Daisy smiled as she walked with Brandy, but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder at her friend before she left.However because she was all the way across the field, she missed the single tear that slid down Pippin's cheek before he turned and ran off into the crops, taking a shorter route to his home.  
  
Merry stood watching these events take place and when Pippin ran off and Daisy was led home by Brandy he couldn't help but shake his head and turn back to his conversation with Frodo. He knew he should follow Pippin but he figured his cousin had to figure this one out for himself.  
****  
  
As Pippin ran, he couldn't help but think over the nights events and as he did he became more and more jealous of his older cousin. So he changed direction and stalked his way back to Daisy's house.  
  
He walked right up her walk and knocked on the door. However it was opened by Daisy's father and Pippin drew back a bit from the stern face.  
  
"G-Good evening Mr. Baggins. May I please speak to Daisy a moment?"he stammered.  
  
"A little late to be out galavanting isn't it Peregrin?"Daisy's father said.  
  
"Daddy leave him alone,"Daisy interupted,"Just let me talk to him for a moment."  
  
She walked out and closed the door behind herself before turning to Pippin."What is it Pip?Is something wrong?"she asked.  
  
"How come you were dancing with Brandy?"Pippin blurted.  
  
Daisy laughed,"It was just a couple of dances Pippin I don't think it's that important."  
  
"Well he walked you home after too. He shouldn't be doing stuff like that with you!"Pippin said.  
  
Daisy's eyes narrowed,"Are you saying that I'm not a pretty enough lass to be doing things with your cousin?"  
  
Pippin's mouth dropped open,"I didn't say that! I was just saying you shouldn't be doing things with Brandy."  
  
"Peregrin Took if you're trying to tell me that I'm not allowed to dance and walk with a lad then you are gravely mistaken!After all I always spent time with you and Merry, what's different about that?"  
  
"Don't be calling me by my full name if you don't want me to do the same Daisy Baggins. And it is different because Merry and me aren't going to be trying to take advantage of you!"  
  
"For goodness sakes Pippin he just walked me home! And maybe it's about time I was called Daisy. Des is such a juvenile nickname and it certainly isn't ladylike."  
  
Pippin's eyes narrowed,"And since when did you care about ladylike?You've changed Des, and maybe not for the better. You think that just because you look so beautiful in that dress that you can do anything you want don't you? Well fine don't expect me to be giving any speeches at your wedding. As a matter of fact don't expect me to be there at all!"  
  
Daisy's eyes widened and she clenched her hands into fists,"and why is that?"she snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Because if I'm not the one marrying you then I don't want to be there at all. I-I think that I love you Des, maybe I always have, and I suppose now you're going to be going out with Brandy so it doesn't matter anyways."  
  
Daisy stared at her friend, with his hands shoved into his breeches pockets and his eyes on the ground and she stammered,"you love me?"  
  
"I do. But I suppose I'll just wish you luck with Brandy and I hope you're happy with him." With that Pippin turned and trudged down the path and away from Daisy.  
  
Daisy stood for a moment unsure of what to do, but deciding against thinking she decided to follow her heart and picking up her skirts she chased Pippin down the road. Hearing her footsteps Pippin turned just seconds before Daisy tackled him, knocking them both to the ground.   
  
Daisy lay on top of Pippin with her face only inches away from his and she said,"You are definitely a fool of a Took, my dearest Pippin, if you couldn't see that all this time I loved you too!"Then she closed the distance between there faces to capture Pippin in a kiss. Pippin wrapped his arms around her and allowed himself to be drawn into the pure joy of that moment.  
  
In the bushes Frodo held out his hand to Merry," I believe you owe me dearest cousin,"he smirked.  
  
"Well I never would've guessed they'd be getting together tonight,"Merry laughed,"but you sure are right Frodo. The two of them deserve each other."  
  
"At least Des will be able to go back to wearing breeches, I don't think she'd keep up with him if she didn't!"Frodo laughed and he and Merry took off down the road, leaving their two friends happy as could be up the road. 


End file.
